1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to outboard motor structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorboat thrust tube arranged for coaxially positioning medially thereof the thrust propeller of an associated outboard motor unit within the thrust tube of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tube structure arranged relative to an outboard motor unit is indicated in the prior art in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,017, wherein the propeller is positioned in adjacency to the rear distal end of the motor unit, whereas the instant invention positions the propeller medially thereof in a coextensive relationship relative to the tube structure to provide for enhanced thrusting of the fluid between the propeller and the tube structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.